Mobile devices have enabled more media items to be generated than in years past. Most mobile devices contain still cameras, video cameras, and microphones. In addition, mobile devices such as smartphones and tablet computers typically contain a variety of other interfaces and peripherals such as network interfaces and geolocation receivers. Thus, mobile devices are an ideal platform for sharing media items. However, although sharing media items is possible, there remain situations where sharing is not convenient. It is therefore desirable to have improvements in media sharing.